


Why did i make this groupchat again?

by Jacky_think_about_it



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Christineisaroace, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Memes, Mutual Pining, Other, Pinkberry, Questioning your sexuality, Secret Relationships, aka a small change, boyf riends — Freeform, fight me, i like how this was my happy story and I've slowly corrupted it with angst, literally everyone is oblivious, realizing the sexuality you identified wasnt /isn't as accurate as you thought, richjake, so is jenna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacky_think_about_it/pseuds/Jacky_think_about_it
Summary: Jenna makes a gossip chat but it becomes a therapy support group________________________________________________________________________________________________________________* Old readers, I'd reccommend rereading the story, Ive edited and added new chapters *





	1. So you just wanted to know what now?

_ GossipQueen has created a group chat _

 

_ GossipQueen added ItsHeerehere, Player1, CristineDaae, totallyboss, BiBiBi, Pinkberrybae, and QueenBitch  to the group chat _

_ GossipQueen named the group chat Squad _

__

 GossipQueen: Hey Guys!

 

ItsHeerehere: HEy

 

ItsHeerehere: * Hey

 

QueenBitch: why am I here

 

QueenBitch: i love you jenna but why.

 

Player1: i didnt know we were friends???

 

GossipQueen: Michael I'm hurt.

 

Pinkberrybae:  yeah Jen, y are we in this

TotallyBoss: Jenna just wants to hear more drama

GossipQueen: I 

GossipQueen: No Comment. 

ChristineDaae: So what are we going to do?

ItsHeerehere: I have an idea for it 

ItsHeerehere: well.. We were all in the squip incident and it brought us together and i think talking about it could help?

 

ChristineDaae: Jeremy that is so smart and thoughtful but… does everyone feel comfortable discussing it? Some of us still don't understand what happened. 

 

Totallyboss: all I know is  I Could walk for like ten minutes and then I couldn't again.

 

BiBiBi: As the one who had the squip for the longest maybe I should explain?

 

Player1:  I  can type the rest after that. 

 

BiBiBi: So theres this pill from Japan and it has a computer in it and it help you to act cool, but it is actually terrible and may or may not have tried to take over the school.

 

BiBiBI: Did i get it all?

 

ItsHeerehere: Yeah p much

 

Player1:  It made Rich a popular badass and Jeremy a dick

 

GossipQueen : OOOOOOOOH ShiT

 

Totallyboss: Damn Michael

 

 BiBiBi: Holy crap don't say that to your boyfriend

Player1: We aren't dating?

GossipQueen: wait. you're not????

PinkBerrybae: i thought they were

ItsHeerehere: You all thought we were dating? 

GossipQueen: yeaaah sorry.

BiBiBi: BUt theBackPACKS

ItsHeerehere: uhhh, anyway. 

ItsHeerehere: Michael i said im sorry

 

Player1: and i forgave you, but its a fact, you were a jerk when you had the squip. 

 

 

_ ChristineDaae added Player1 to a group chat  _

 

ChristineDaae: Okay  Michael, you said you wanted my help with Jeremy

ChristineDaae: how is that helping???

Player1: i know i know its just,

Player1: id never felt so horribel in my life that the months before the play. Halloween was like my own circle of hell.

ChristineDaae: i know michael it was hard on Jeremy too

ChristineDaae: wait. That was a legally blonde reference

ChristineDaae: MICHAEL MELL DO YOU LIKE MUSICALS

Player1: DONT TELL JER

ChristineDaae: WHY NOT THIS IS PERFECT 

Player1: its dorky

ChristineDaae: duh thats why he likes it and besides its another thing you could talk about

Player1: you think he would enjoy talking to me about it ?

ChristineDaae: you two are so clueless. 

Player1: ?????

BiBiBi sent  _Squad_ a message

 

BiBiBi: I'm just saying I wrote on those out of LOVE. 

ItsHeerehere: IT WAS PERMANENT  MARKER AND WHEN I GOT A NEW BAG YOU DID IT AGAIN. 

TotallyBoss: Rich....

 

ChristineDaae:  I think it was wrong because that puts a lot of stress and tension on their relationship.

ItsHeerehere: thank chrissy

Player1:ya thank you Christine 

ItsHeerehere: Michael, I'm sorry again about everything 

Player1: dont sweat it you'll always be my player two.

GossipQueen: I ship it.

BiBiBi: SEE????!?!?!?!?

TotallyBoss: okay i see it now.

Pinkberrybae: you can't no homo out of that shit Mike

QueenBitch: I side with Brooke.

Player1: i feel betrayed

Player1: you side with Brooke because you have a 

QueenBitch: Michael finish that thought and I end you

Player1: have i ever told you how much I value our friendship and my life?

Pinkberrybae: ???

ChristineDaae: LEAVE THEM ALONE.

_ ItsHeerehere has left the chat  _

 

GossipQueen: oh shit. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. WE ARE SO SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy was overwhelmed and everyone is sorry

 

_GossipQueen, ItsHeerehere, Player1, CristineDaae, totallyboss, BiBiBi, Pinkberrybae, and QueenBitch are all online_

 

 

_GossipQueen added ItsHeerehere to Squad_

_Player1: Jeremy everyone's sorry-_

_ItsHeerehere has left Squad_

GossipQueen: that's not a good sign. 

Player1: brb I'll message him.

BiBiBi: tell him we are seriously sorry. I feel bad now

QueenBitch: tell him to stop being a whiny bitch and to stop feeling sorry for himself over a joke. 

Pinkberrybae: CHLOE.

totallyboss: CHLOE

BiBiBi: chLOE

GossipQueen: .... No comment. 

ChristineDaae: CHLOE VALENTINE 

* * *

 

_Player1 has sent ItsHeerehere a private message_

Player1: hey jer... You okay?? Everyone's real worried and sorry. They were joking around. 

ItsHeerehere: it's just...its non of their business what we are a the fact they assumed we were gay upsets me. 

Player1 : I know jer bear it's okay. When you feel better come back okay? In the mean time I'm always-

ItsHeerehere: Michael don't you dare -

Player1: HEERE <3

ItsHeerehere: I s2g Mikey I will block you. 

Player1: you wouldn't - you love me too much <3

ItsHeerehere: ....

ItsHeerehere: shut up. 

Player1: anyways you ready to come bac 

ItsHeerehere: I guess 

ItsHeerehere: sure y not 

 

* * *

 Pinkberrybae: CHLOE YOU CANT JUST SAY THAT 

QueenBitch: I only say what everyone else is just afraid to. 

BiBiBi: chlo that doesn't make it okay tho jer is our friend and we upset him. 

QueenBitch: that's why I say it Richard 

BiBiBi: ew don't ever call me that again

QueenBitch: then don't call me chlo. 

BiBiBi: touché  

QueenBitch: I jsut call it how it is Jeremy was acting like a little baby and I spoke my mind

totallyboss: says the chick who went as a baby for Halloween

QueenBitch: ...........

Player1: Jenna he's ready to come back now

GossipQueen: good this was getting. Hella. Boring. 

_GossipQueen added ItsHeerehere to Squad_

ChristineDaae: welcome back Jeremy! 

ItsHeerehere: thanks chrissy

itsHeerehere: I just gotta get something off my chest.

Pinkberrybae: speak your mind! It's a safe place and if chlo makes fun of you I'll take away her discount PB card :)

QueenBitch: YOU WOULDNT DARE-

BiBiBi: she gets to call you chlo but I don't? That's sus to me miss valentine 

QueenBitch: shut your mouth before your shitty lisp isn't the only thing keeping you from achieving proper English. 

BiBiBi: gAsP-

totallyboss: I think his lisp is adorable 

totallyboss: chlo;)

BiBiBi: thanks bro

totallyboss: no prob bae

ItsHeerehere:? 

GossipQueen: Bæ?

totallyboss: bro* my fingers slipped -

totallyboss: haha ha

player1: I -

player1: you know what? I don't even care. 

Queenbitch: jake that's impossible theyre on opposite sides of the keyboard  

ItsHeerehere: GUYS I WAS TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING 

gossipqueen: then say it already 

ItsHeerehere: I just wanna say it was rude you guys assumed me and Michael were gay. We are both straight and you forcing us to be anything else is rude and disrespectful. 

BiBiBi: assume?

totallyboss: Michael?

queenbitch: Michael? Straight ?

 

pinkberrybae: Jeremy what planet are you living on - michaels as gay as they come. 

 

Gossipqueen: I'm so confused. 

 

ItsHeerehere: that's rude! Michaels just as straight as I am 

player1: Jeremy...... 

ItsHeerehere: Michael? 

BiBiBi: he literally has a pride patch on his jacket , and you said it looked good  

how can you ignore that and think he's straight?

ItsHeerehere: I thought you just liked rainbows or something ???

player1: jer..... I'm hella gay 

ChristineDaae: oh Jeremy.. Usually I'd support you as your best friend but I've i can't justify that 

player1: hol up  hol hol hol up   HIS " BEST FRIEND" 

player1: ChRIsSY BACK OOFF

player1 : DAS MY TURF

ChristineDaae: oh really Mell, you wana go there  

ItsHeerehere: guys you're Both my best friends so please drop it  

ItsHeerehere: I don't wanna see you hurt each other  ;;;;;;

__

* * *

 

_ChristineDaae added GossipQueen to a private chat_

 

ChristineDaae: they really are so clueless

 

GossipQueen: as the two acearo gals we gotta set them all up 

 

ChristineDaae : tis our duty. 

 

* * *

 

 


	3. ripporoni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dont hate me for rewriting this story.
> 
> I need to flesh this story out some more before the party arc starts
> 
> so i apologize you arent getting the pressing answers to your boyf riends party troubles yet. 
> 
>  
> 
> We do love memes and pining in this household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie im gonna be completely honest, I'm not doing the greatest. I Have clinical depression and anxiety  
> and have a lot of issues. My personal life is messy and complicated and writing is an escape for me. but sometimes its just another added weight. so i can't make any promises besides that this WILL get finished.

**ItsHeerehere:** Do you ever lay awake and wonder what the hippity heck went wrong?

 

 

 **Christinedaae:** hippity hoppity get off my property

 

 **Player1:** Jere you okay

 

 **Pinkberrybae:** Im concerned but also not surprised

 

 **BiBiBi:** same

 

**GossipQueen: ditto**

 

 **QueenBitch:** what's up i'm getting my hair done rn  

 

 **ItsHeerehere:** ew proper punctuation

 

 **QueenBitch;** fine you dick

 

**QueenBitch: what up im gettin me hair did**

 

 **totallyboss:** you cant see it but im applauding

 

 **BiBiBi:** true art 

 

 **ItsHeerehere:** im proud

 

 **Pinkberrybae:** wow chlo real sub vibes there, givin up to friggin  Heere

 

**Player1: ....**

 

**Gossipqueen:  hol up while i pour myself i nice ol' glass o tea**

 

Chloe are you just gonna take that??

 

**QueenBitch: I-**

 

 **BiBiBi:** dayum chloe just got destroyed

 

 **Player1:** ripporoni 

 

**ChristineDaae:** **shes whipped i tell ya  
**

 

**GossipQueen:** **god the school blog is gonna l o v e this  
**

 

 **ItsHeerehere:** wow i cant believe chloe just died 

 

QueenBitch: not whipped jut galpals

 

**Pinkberrybae: shes my bitch**

 

 **totallyboss:** god damn brookies goin in hard 

 

 **ChristineDaae:** Jen?

 **GossipQueen:** yeah chrissie?

 

**ChristineDaae: if you post any of this I refuse to go with you for boba**

 

 **Player1:** its called bubble tea

 

**ItsHeerehere: jello ball leaf juice**

 

**Pinkberrybae: blocked**

 

 **QueenBitch:** im crying

 

 **Player1:** i wish i could say i was surprised

 

**ItsHeerehere: you really shouldnt im predictable and make the same five stupid jokes**

 

**BiBiBi: true**

 

 **QueenBitch:** Im not whipped,im just a stunned best friend who doesnt deserve this onslaught

 

 **Player1:** youre the human equivalent of whipped cream shut the hell up

 

**QueenBitch: guess I'll die**

 

 **BiBiBi:** if shes dedd does that mean she officially drops out of the best best friend competition

 

 **ItsHeerehere:** we were always the indisputable   victors we have matching names

 

 **Player1:** hun no we dont

 

 

**ItsHeerehere changed his name to Player2**

 

**Player2: yes we do**

 

 

**BiBiBi: G A Y**

 

**ChristineDaae: not this hecking crap again**

 

 **Player1:** _r i p p o r o n  i_

 

 

 

 


	4. oh shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets in a fight
> 
> jake is keeping a secret 
> 
> tea

**ChristineDaae:**   God I failed that trig test so hard

 

 **Player1:** who do you have?

 

 **ChristineDaae:** Ms. Schider

 

**totallyboss:  shes a bitch**

 

 **QueenBitch:** Brookie?

 

 **Pinkberrybae:** yeah?

 

 **QueenBitch:** lets go to pinkberry. now.

 

 **Player2:** Chrissie if you need help I can tutor you

 

**Player2:  I am a nerd of all multitudes**

**GossipQueen:** what the fuck

 

 **Player2:** is that surprising jenna?

 

 **Gossipqueen** : not you stfu

 

 **Player1:** damn okay I guess it be like that sometimes

 

 **Player2:** why is Dustin Cropps nose bleeding?

 

 **Pinkberrybae:** His nose is bleeding????

 

 **ChristineDaae:** uh Jer lets just go home I have a feeling something just went down

 

 **Player1:** Why were yall hanging out at school still?

 

 **Player2** : We were gonna have a drama club counsel meeting but Mr. Reyes just had to stop a fight so

 

**GossipQueen: Chloe... Jake.....**

 

 **QueenBitch:** Yes Jenna?

 

 **totallyboss:** Yes Jenna?

 

 **Player1:** oof matching responses something is wrong

 

**GossipQueen: Why is Dustin's car keyed**

 

 **totallyboss:** **: )**

 

 **BiBiBi:** the one day Im out sick all the shit goes down I see how it is smh

 

 **Pinkberrybae:** Chloe.... did you take me to Pinkberrya a get away scheme.

 

 **Player1:** Im sitting back and enjoying this tea because my life fuckin boring yall

 

GossipQueen: Chloe I better get these answers from you or i'm gonna be mad

you know i hate cold tea

 

BiBiBi: Jake what did you do, and why couldnt you wait for me so we could do it together

 

**totallyboss: HE DESERVED IT**

 

**Pinkberrybae: Chloe you are so close to losing that PB card, hiding in the bathroom will not save you from my wrath**

 

 **ChristineDaae** : Im overwhelmed what did Dustin do?

 

 **QueenBitch** : okay everyone dont get your panties in a twist,

 **QueenBitch** : I'll tell you what happened.

 **QueenBitch** : I have PE sixth period right? I heard some noise by the door to the girls locker room and then I see it

A slight crack in the door, and a phone. I scramble to finish putting on my clothes and i rush over to the door. I hear this gaggle of guys laughing and talking, and i rip open the door to see Dustin and some other douchebags spying on usand dustin recording the girls changing. I grab hisphone and delete the video and he gets mad.  Jake is passing by with a hall pass and asks whats going on. the guys try and play it off and I say they were recording us changing. Dustin made a comment about how I didnt seem to mind putting on a show at the Halloween Party and asked if Id rather have a better recording of just me to pay him back for the one I got rid of. I called him a disgusting sleeze and that I have higher standards than to get fucked by an oompa loompa with a camera fetish, He grabs my arm and calls me a skank and that there are plenty more videos where that came from.  Jake gets mad and starts punching  Dustin, and the other losers run off. They get in a brawl and i run off. I Keyed his car  as a warning to not release the other videos. and ran off to pinkberry for safety.

 

 **Player2** : Jesus christ

 

 **BiBiBi; god** what a fucking creep

 

 **Pinkberrybae:** chloe im sorry  igot mad but still keying someoes car isnt cool

 

 **queenBitch** : ....

 

 **totallyboss:** Chloe I thought that you keyed his car cause he said that thing about you know who

 

**QueenBitch: shut it Dillinger**

**GossipQueen:** Cause he said what Jake

 **Pinkberrybae** : ???

 

**_QueenBitch left the converation_ **

 

 


	5. New message: I'm  having another party !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I need to update more I'm srry

**totallyboss** : guess who's having a Christmas party!

 **BiBiBi** : YES 

 **pinkberrybae** : we all invited?

 **totallyboss** : you bet, I want all my favorite people there!

 **Player1** : I think I'll sit this one out

 

 **QueenBitch** :  ** _don't even think about it Mell._**

 **Player1** : what time is at Jakey D?????????? Hahahaaahaaaaaaaa--

 

 **Player1** : don't kill me Chloe. 

 

 **Pinkberrybae** : Chlo I'm not kidding about that discount card. I will take it back.

 **QueenBitch** : IT WAS A BIRTHDAY PRESENT-

 **Player2** : Michael ill have more fun if you came with meeee

 **BiBiBi** : ;))))

 **totallyboss** : it starts at six! Im gonna need you a Jer to do a snack run before and some of the gals to help me and eich set up 

 **GossipQueen** : I'll be there early to help set up. 

 

 **GossipQueen** : also will there be 'beverages'?

 

 **totallyboss** : eggnog and rum for all jenna, for all

 

 **ChristineDaae** : I'll be a designated driver since I'm everyone's mom already-

 

 **Player1** : and that's why we love you !

  **QueenBitch** : ♡ 

 **totallyboss** : or y'all could all crash and we could be safely wasted at mi casa allllll night!

 **BiBiBi** : I'm staying no matter what so

 **Player1** : ;))))))

 

 **ChristineDaae** : why the winkey face michael? 

 

 **QueenBitch** : I'll see you losers at eight , me and Brooke gotta go get ready.

 **Pinkberrybae** : See you later♡

_QueenBitch and Pinkberrybae have left Squad temporarily_

**BiBiBi** :  me and Jake should go to start decorating-

 **ChristineDaae** : *jake and I 

 **BiBiBi** : you're not my teacher or my mom leave me alone Canigula 

 **ChristineDaae** :did you forget what you told me Friday richard? I WILL expose you.

 **BiBiBi** : THAN KYOU KIN DLY FOR THE GRAMMARLESSON YOU ARE A BLESSING CHRISTINE CANIGULA. YOU ARE UNDER APPRECIATED  AND I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH 

 **ChristineDaae** : much better.

 **totallyboss** : rich HURRY up we gotta make the nog!!!!!

 **BiBiBi** : duty calls. Duty being getting you all wasted tonight 

 **Player2** : I'm excited! See you at eight Guys!

 

 

_Squad is now idle._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is lowkey an excuse to type sloppy but I still manage to update it the least wtf man


	6. J E R E M Y   N O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Th Christmas party IN A BIT YEET

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay I'm sorry about the lack of updates, I was more focused on GP but I'm gonna make up for it with SPAM UPDATES!

_**totallyboss:**_ are y'all on the way

 

 _ **GossipQueen:**_ Im Heere 

 

 

 _ **Player2:**_ I absolutely  hate you.

 

 

 ** _ChristineDaae_** : I came with Jen! 

 

 _ **Pinkberrybae**_ : Turning the corner now!

 

 _ **Player1**_ : with Jeremy in the car, picking up the snacks rich asked for.

 

 _ **Player2:**_ why the hell are we on snack duty 

 

 _ **QueenBitch:**_ becuase you were told to,

don't whine it's not attractive

 

 ** _Player2:_** sike bitch I'm n e v e R  attractive

H A 

 

 ** _ChristineDaae_** : **EX CU SE M E**

 

**_Totallyboss: BINCH N O_ **

 

**_GossipQueen: HOW DARE YOU LIE TO MY FACE_ **

 

**_Pinkberrybae: L I E S_ **

 

**_QueenBitch: IS THAT WHAT I SAID, NO, NO IT ISNT_ **

 

**_BiBiBi: L I ES AND SL A N DER_ **

 

**_player1:  B L A S T P H E M Y_ **

 

**_AB SO L U T E B U LL S H IT_ **

 

**_STOP FUCKNING LYIG_ **

 

 ** _Player2:_** I feel attacked 

 

 ** _Player1_** : _YOU SHOULD FEEL LOVED_  

 

 ** _Player2_** : yeah whatev-

 

 **Pinkberrybae:** Jeremy **?**

 

**QueenBitch: ?**

 

**BiBiBi: ?**

 

**totallyboss: ?**

 

**Player2: HE  T A C K LE D  ME**

**Player1: I WAS SHOWING YOU MY LOVE**

 

**Player2: W E  A R E I N THE TARGET PARKING LOT YOU H O E**

 

 

 **GossipQueen:** Jesus you two are oblivious 

 

 ** _BiBiBi_** : honestly 

 

 ** _Player1_** : ???

 

 ** _Player2_** : ?????

 

 ** _QueenBitch_** : RT JENNA 

 

  ** _Player2_** : yall are mean to me tf did I ever do to you 

 

 ** _Player1_** : o H I doNT KNO W -

 

 F O R C E F E E D   E V E R Y O N E  A  B A T SH IT   PILL FROM JAPAN 

 

 ** _BiBiBi_** : I'm wheeZINGF-

 ** _Player2_** : hello Google: how do I get new friends 

 

 ** _ChristineDaae_** : Jeremy I'm going to disown you 

 

 ** _GossipQueen_** : " I'm sorry no what you pay them, they won't stand you "

 

 ** _TotallyBoss_** :" I'm sorry but your charm has expired, pay 1,000 to make strangers pay attention to you "

 

 ** _Pinkberrybae_** : " I'm sorry but you're stuck with the ones you have, no one else wants you "

 

 ** _BiBiBi_** : " I'm sorry but don't talk to me, I actually have friends to appreciate "

 

 

 ** _QueenBitch_** : " I'm sorry, you're too busy being a little bitch for me to care about your problems." 

 ** _Player1_** : “ I’m sorry but i cannot search the term you asked for because Im visually blocking you out of my life like a rat”

 

 ** _Player2_** : I hate You all 

 

 ** _ChristineDaae_** : " I'm sorry were you looking for ' I love appreciate my friends becuase they care about me and let me know they value me and I should give them more love and not be a little shit ? ' " 

 

 ** _Player2_** : IM.  S C R E A M I N G.

 

 ** _Player1_** : I had confirm that fact, he is indeed screaming with the window down, on the goddamn highway. 

 

 

 ** _Player1_** : you are lucky you are cute and good at video games you heathen

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Stolen looks : aka chloe is really gay but doesn't want anyone to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the Christmas party
> 
>  
> 
> Prep time

Chloe shut the door behind her and watched as Brooke skipped ahead of her.

She laughed at the way her friend walked, so _cute_.

 

Brooke _slammed_ her hands on the counter, causing rich to almost drop the bottle of egg nog in his hand.

 

" Is the plan still ON ?" Brooke looked dead serious, and whole of passion, Rich's shock trickled away and a shit eating grin replaced it.

 

" hells yeah it is !" He said , the two high five and jake chuckled as he watched. He looked at rich in awe, Chloe smirked and have him the look that said, _' I see through you Dillinger_ '

He tilted his head to the side, like a puppy trying to process the information it was presented. She jerked her head towards _Rich's_ direction and jake smiled, a sweet small _genuine_ smile.

Chloe returned the smile. That's how things with jake were, quiet communication, and soft smiles. The squip made them understand how the other felt and grow closer, as close friends, like how they were as kids.

 

 

Chloe wished she could slide her hand into Brooke's, their fingers gliding together a and intertwining without exchanging a glance. Brooke rubbing her thumb  repeatedly over  the side of Chloe's pointer finger gingerly. The action wouldve been gentle and sweet, like Brooke. The two had been at a party pre squip and during a drunk game of seven minutes in heaven, got closer. Chloe denied the interaction and threatened to stop talking to brooke if she brought it up again. She cried for days, and after a while things went back to normal. Brooke and her were indestructable.   After the squip, Chloe wanted to tell Brooke the truth, why she was really jealous at the halloween party, but she just couldnt do it.

 

‘mean there was no way Brooke would like me back especially after the way I treated her. No there was no way we could be together.’

 

Chloe took a breath to console herself. Holding everything in was how she dealed with the world, and those feelings would go away, but still even now she wishes she could scream " I'm in love with Brooke Lohst!" From the school roof. Chloe was scared  part of her felt it was because she wasn't good enough or something. Suddenly, Chloe placed her arm around Brooke’s shoulder and the latter audibly gasped at the sudden touch, quickly covering her mouth to avoid making a scene.

  
Jenna and Christine walked out of nowhere and sat on the couch whispering avidly amongst themselves.

  
Brooke leaped around and looked at the pair.

“ you brought it right ???” Jenna laughed, raising a single brow when a carefully designed smirk on her face 

Brooke was biting her lip, It was already _swelling_. As she stared at it, Chloe frowned.

  
“ yup ! Mistletoe has been procured!” Christine smiled. She and jenna were holding hands and jenna was smirking slightly. Chloe eyed them _suspiciously_.

 

Rich did a little celebratory dance as Christine held up the discount shrubbery.

  
Christine began babbling about the fact that technically mistletoe is a type of like fungal like thing or parasitic plant that harms trees that it grows on. After looking at the general disinterest she gave up and gave a cheer for Christmas.

 

Brooke piped up, “ wait- “ she looked mortified.  
“Isn't jeremy _Jewish_ ?”

 

The group panicked until Chloe spoke up  
“ his mom was but ever since she left jeremy and his dad don't really _care_ ”

They all looked at her in shock.

  
“ his mom _left_? “

  
“ is _that_ why I've never heard of her?”

  
“ why wouldnt jeremy tell us about it ?”

  
“ how the hell did I not know I know literally _everything_ about _everyone_! “

  
Jake looked at Chloe in confusion.

 

“ how the hell do you know that much ?”

 

Chloe looked around to see everyone staring at her expectantly. She swallow the spit in her mouth with a nervous _gulp_.

  
“ michael - uh michael and I talk a lot when uh  
No ones onlin-”

  
“ holy hell you and Michael are _tight_ ? “ rich looked stunned. Chloe looked down at her suddenly very _very_ interesting shoes, feeling the heat on her cheeks growing and spreading to her ears. She was _almost_ breaking out in hives.

 

“ well- we -I “ chloe turned red, “ we have hung out-" rich faked gasped and subsided to a fit of giggles -

  
"IN MY DEFENSE HE'S GOT GREAT TASTE IN CLOTHES WHEN HE'S NOT IN THAT HOODIE!”

She felt the _need_ to defend herself. To prove it wasn't weird to be close with him. Hell besides Brooke, michael was her most trusted friend.

“ an-and-and he's _surprisingly_ good at painting nails -”

Chloe looked at up at them, they were laughing their _asses_ off.

  
“ you don't need to sell Michael's awesomeness to us chloe.” Christine snorted.

  
“ this is like the michael mell protection squad minus the president “  Jenna said finger quoting the groups unofficial title. 

“ Jeremy Heere our leader who's to oblivious to realize why he's the _president_ “ rich and jake laughed til they could no longer breathe.

 

* * *

 

 

Christine and jenna set up their traps and hid some extras around for the other couples. Jenna smiled warmly at Christine, she was so happy when she found a fellow acearo friend but …… lately.

She slapped her cheeks and shook her head. _'I have to focus’_

  
They returned the main group.

They were all watching the Boys mixed their drinks and arranged the snacks jake already had.

 

How much time do we have left?” Rich asked, eyes wide. _Surely_ Michael and Jeremy were close to being done snack shopping.

  
Jenna looked up for a phone dramatically, as their eyes all fell on her. The look on her face melted into a smirk as she drawled out with a chuckle,  
“ I suppose they'll be _**HEERE**_ any minute ! “

  
Christine snorted so _loud_ and her eyes shut tight as she struggled to breathe. She smiled as wide as she subsided into a _cacophony_ of giggles.

  
“ if that isn't the cutest thing I've ever seen -” brooke chuckled. Chloe felt her heart sting, she knew those words didn't mean anything but -

“ oh no Brooke if I'm cute then you must be a whole other level!” Christine burst out, words bubbly and joyous.

  
“ oh please get a room already” Chloe added a hair flip, her nerves were eating up at her. _Why the hell did she say that?_

Her heart sank and then jumped up into her throat as she feigned her perfect poker face. It wasnt working  considering the glare Brooke shot her way.

 

 

  
Christine laughed nervously at the tension and cleared her throat.

“Regardless of how _gorgeous_ Brooke is, this ace _isn't_ in the deck. “ without looking at each other she and jenna did a secret handshake.

  
Rich spat out his eggnog and Brooke _burst_ out laughing. Chloe tried not to turn too red in shame from the _mess_ she just created. When Brooke was able to breathe again, she shot chloe a look that said,’ _I'm not dropping this, we will talk about this later.’_

  
_She was screwed wasn't she?_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I've been working on this one for a while, my device crashed right before I updated and I lost the most beautiful chapter , I tried to recreate it but I dont know man - i still love this one tho


	8. Agree to disagree( and to forget this ever happened)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the party prep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, this took forever. I'm taking college level classes in highschool. Updating takes a lot of my energy. I'm going through a lot right now and I do this to make me happy. I'm trying to work and update properly. Forgive me.

Michael and Jeremy were about to walk into target to get the snacks rich requested for the party.  
  


Jeremy muttered something under his breath about rich being a ‘small dictator ‘ as michael turned his keys and locked the car.

Michael frowned at his phone and told the group chat where they were.

  
Jeremy shut his door with a slam.

  
Jeremy typed something in to reply to  
Their jokes about him. He was red faced and aggravated.

 

Michael read his reply and glared at his player two.

 

He stifled a laugh as everyone backed him up at telling jeremy that what he said was a big ol lie.  
Jeremy frowned more which confused michael. _Why is he upset that we care?_

  
Jeremy was complaining about how annoying they were while michael snuck up behind him. On his tippy toes he crept, Jeremy was in the middle of typing when michael _struck_. In shock he pressed send, Michael hopped on his back and screamed his praises.

 

“ I thiNK JEREMIAH HEERE IS ONE SEXY BEAST-”

  
“MICHAEL GET _O F F_ OF ME !” Jeremy was bright red. He was attempting to throw michael off his back but all he managed was to throw them both off balance.

 

Michael's knees buckled. They fell backwards, thank _god_.

  
As they fell, Michael's weight shifted and jeremy landed on top of him. Jeremy laid there in shock. When they landed, he took a sharp intake, the smell of weed stung his nostrils but he didn't hate it. He forgot that it was michael that he was on top of and took another large inhale. It smelt _safe_. He looked up finally at a shocked michael, who was staring at him intently.

 

 

After the squip jeremy clung to michael. Determined to make sure he didn't disappear again. He latched on,they were cuddling and _attached_ at the hip. Michael was affectionate you could say but they werent gay or anything. But, then again, jeremy felt weird lately. Ever since Christine and him broke up, she was in tears explaining she's aroace, and he understood, he wasn't as into it as he imagined he'd be. They were much better suited as friends. Of course after the squip he and Michael got substantially closer When michael talked to Rich, or laughed at his jokes, jeremy would feel _sick_ inside. When he blew off him to hang with Chloe, he felt his insides _burn_. He told jenna all this, but she'd only laugh. But in this moment jeremy was genuinely confused. He always thought Christine was gorgeous, but in this moment michael looked _godlike_ , Jeremy was surprised by how good looking michael was, _he was so good looking -_

  
“ what D- did you say jer? “ michael was turning red.

“ wha-”

  
“ did you just say I'm good looking?” Michael's voice squeaked.

  
“ um y-yeah I mean how hasn't a girl snatched you up y-yet?”

Michael rolled his eyes.

  
“I'm so tired of reminding you this “

  
Jeremy made a noncommittal noise and listened to Michael's heartbeat in his chest.

  
“ jeremy I'm gay. We've gone over this -”

Jeremy looked up with a start.  
Jeremy went redder.

  
“ _oh_.”

  
He looked right into Michael's eyes , his chest still pressed against his. Michael was really warm, and really nervous. He awkwardly licks his lips, which caused jeremy to _stare_ at them.

  
Jeremy started getting closer until a loud buzz went off. The group chat was blowing up wondering what happened. _Stupid jeremy, stupid, what hell was that. Just because Michael's gay doesn't mean he'd like you, like? Why the hell- I'm - I'm not gay ! I'm - I'm - then why ?_

Jeremy _groaned_ loudly and leaped off michael with a start. Jeremy blushed furiously and texted them whined about michael tackling him.  
He hopped up away from michael. Michael started to ask what had happened g shot him a look that said ‘ I don't want to talk about it ‘

Texting the group chat back to excuse his supposed “ _attack_ ”, michael frowned as they teased them. Jeremy may not always understand what they mean, but michael does.

 

  
Michael got the hint and pretended the whole ordeal never occurred. Even though he was currently having a crisis. Michael was completely confused and jeremy was avoiding his feelings by taking them out on everyone. They walked in silence, looking away from each other. Michael wished jeremy didn't feel so dejected. He wished he didn't make so many debilitating jokes about himself. The squip may be gone but it's very much _still_ affecting jeremy.

 

Michael grabbed a couple liters of coke and grabs one of _Mountain Dew_ , before quickly shoving it back away. That caused _enough_ trouble. He had red in a cooler in the back of his truck.

 

Jeremy was avoiding him, he grabbed everyone's favorite candies, ( he memorized them, Chloe and Brooke preferred chocolate though they also loved candy popcorn , rich loved chips but mostly cool ranch Doritos and BBQ lays. Jenna and michael LOVE sour candy, and Christine lives for starbursts and now and laters. )

  
Jeremy grabbed Hershey's and chip bags, sour candy galore and everything else he could remember. He ran into michael who was finishing up at the soda isle. They passive aggressively “ fought “ in the chat but when jeremy got frustrated at everyone they betrayed him.

 

At checkout Jeremy's phone would _not_ stop going off, michael paid , begrudgingly, there was a lot of snacks and it was so expensive he shot jeremy a look, who just rolled his eyes.

  
They walked out l, tension palpable, michael grinding his teeth jeremy tried to act like he didn't. Michael did that when he was agitated, jeremy nervously picked at a loose thread on his cardigan.

  
“ stop grinding your teeth it's not good for them ,”

  
Jeremy tried to sound concerned but it came out condescending.

  
“ I'll stop when you leave that good damn sweater alone, it'll be in tatters by the time we get to jakes if you don't _stop_ that. “

  
“ fine! “ jeremy face flared up again.

Michael sighed, already tired of being upset.

“ look I'm sorry about what happened jeremy, can we just forget about it ?”

He looked so tired, and jeremy _softened_.

  
“ of course Micah.”

They talked back and forth as the approached the car.

“Rich should compensate and pay me back for these, Y'all are Going to bankrupt me. “

 

“ I thought your job at Michaels was going well? “

  
“ I'm this close to quitting ,” he made a gesture with his thumb and pointer finger to show his breaking point. He opened the back door , putting the bags in there. Jeremy helped.

  
“ I guess people probably make jokes about your name tag .” Jeremy chucked.

  
“ you have N O **_IDEA_**.” He opened his door and jumped in with a crazed look on his face. Michael was always hilarious when he was mad, and crazy passionate about the subject. Well, it was funny when he was mad unless he was upset with you.

Jeremy was practically in _tears_ as michael went on ranting.

 

“ the slightly better the minimum wage isn't worth it for the joke!”

  
“ I'm hurt! I told you to go for it, besides you have all those benefits for art stuff and Patches !”

“ we were high when you told me to apply!”

  
“ some of our best ideas come from pot!”

  
“ you're nOT WRONG THERE-”

  
michael grinned as he brought up an embarrassed story.

  
“ I HATE THAT ONE!”

  
“ YOU WERE SO ADORABLE -”

  
“ STOP THAT -”

“ THAT CHURCH GROUP WOULDN'T LEAVE THE MALL PROTESTING-”

“ MIIICHAELLLL!”

“ AND THE MAIN LADY WAS NUTSO - AND THEN SHE SAW MY PRIDE PATCH AND STARTED CALLING ME -”

“ MICHAEL STOOP” jeremy protested but he actually _loved_ this story.

  
“ YOU TOLD HER TO STOP MAKING FUN OF ME AND PRETENDED TO BE MY BOYFRIENDD-”

  
“ MICAH!!”

  
“ AND DE C L A R ED TO THE WHOLE GOD DAMN TRI COUNTY MALL THAT YOU WERE MADLY IN LOVE WITH ME AND THAT I WAS A GOOD _LOV_ -”

  
jeremy joined in at this point, they were laughing,struggling to get the words out as they just sat in the car laughing. 

“ SHE TOLD US THAT WE WERE GOING TO HELL-”

“ AND YOU SAID ‘SEE YOU THERE BITCH !’ “

  
They collapsed into a fit of giggles.

 

 

 

He turned the key and agreed to act like michael was still mad to keep them at bay. They were suspicious, and Jeremy was confused enough.

 

Jeremy set off the group chat again and everyone attacked him mercilessly.

  
He rolled down the window and screamed,  
Michael howled with laughter.

 

They sped down blasting the radio and smiling so wide.

 

  
“ WHO READY FOR A CHRISTMAS PAAAARRRTYYYYYYYYYYY!!!”

 

“ THANK YOU BABY JESUS FOR YOUR BIRTH!”

 

“ H A I L J E S U S !!!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment and kudos. 
> 
>  
> 
> Chapterly poll:
> 
>  
> 
> Do you think jenna should tell Christine about her feelings or no ?
> 
>  
> 
> OR
> 
>  
> 
> do you think jeremy should try and tell Christine and jenna about the almost kiss?


	9. Shaken nerves and stirred drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenna's confused, and the gangs just trying to have a good time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love y'all! Hope you're doing well

 

Jenna felt sick all morning. She knew about the party, hell she'd been excited for it all day, but for some reason there was a pit in her stomach. As if her belly button had become a black hole and she was being sucked in and disappearing in a wormhole of self doubt and loneliness.

 

‘ _It's not like before’_

_  
‘They care, right?’_

_‘ hiding in the bathroom doesn't help them spend time with you Jesus jenna -’_

_‘ i'm not just Jenna Rolan in charge of gossip, as if I was a walking gossip column anymore.'_

 

 

 

After the “squipcident” as rich put it, they all made the effort to make jenna feel loved and included but as time went on and they all seemed to pair up and though no one was dating yet, she and Christine knew. It was obvious that everyone was in love with their best friend. And jenna and Christine bonded over not liking people that way. But lately-

 

Jenna shook it off, ignoring that pesky thought that kept eating at her.

  
_‘ I need something to drink. Now. ‘_

  
She made her way to the snack bar rich had assembled. Eyeing the spot where jeremy and Michael's contribution to the potluck was absent.

  
‘ _They still aren't here?’_

  
Biting her lip, jenna grabbed a red solo cup and poured a generous amount of the homemade eggnog in. She drank a portion much too large to be a sip. Jenna wanted to be drunk. Or at least tipsy. Party alway went by faster and the social anxiety lessened.

  
“ jake it'll only be the squip squad right ?” Christine shouted from the couch across the room. Jake yelled back a yes, and Christine beamed. _She lit up the room and the way her nose wrinkles up when she smiles …. her small dimples when it's wide enough -_

  
“ jen why are you grinning like a fool? Who's the lucky guy? Or girl. You all know. I like gay people.” Chloe smirked as she spoke but they was no malice in it. She was genuinely interested.

  
“ I -”

  
“ none of the above ! “ Christine replied from the couch once more, and turned to smile at jenna. Jenna meekly smiled back but as they connected, her eyes suddenly found the floor fascinating.

  
“ oh right! I forgot you're both aro ace “ chloe said smacking her forehead with the palm of her hand.

  
“ silly chlo! Always so forgetful “ Brooke chimed in with a giggle.

“ hey! I never forget pinkberry Friday unlike some people!” Chloe chuckled.

  
“ that was ONE TIME!” The two girls wheezed with laughter and everyone couldn't help but join in. They all were still laughing when the doorbell went off. Rich hopped off the counter and Beelined to the door.

  
“ AAAAYYEEEEEE!”

 

Michael strutted in and declared “ THE BOYS ARE HEEREE!”

 

And with a grin, “ or at least that one is,” he said jerking his thumb at jeremy. Everyone subsided with laughter. Jeremy even spared a giggle or two and joking whined about everyone mocking his last name.

 

“ it's a muST MY DARLING-” Christine smiled. Jenna took snaps for streaks and they are settled into the living room.

 

“ who's ready for mY CHRISTMAS P A R T Y !”

 

They all howled with excited as they clinked their eggnog cups and hollered.


	10. Chats with Christine, aka everyone's wasted but her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of chrissie going over the events of the night from her prospective 
> 
>  
> 
> I was gonna make it all one big ass chapter of her thoughts but one, dramatic tension and cliffhangers+ I'm tired and school she kicking my ass and I owe you more of this story so I'm splitting it up so I can better provide content at a pace I'm comfortable with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL I love each and every one of you 
> 
>  
> 
> And don't worry the reason this has been such a long hiatus is because I neede to figure where I wanted this story to go. And a bIG part f that is thinking abouT what I want between Christine and Jenna. Because right now they were both identifying as aroace bc aroaceChrissy is my L I f e 
> 
>  
> 
> but I've also branched out this arc of Jenna realizing that she has feelings for Christine and question her identity. And I'm not just going to completely go back on the established identity I've made for Christine and just suddenly have her just be ace and date Jenna. Because frankly that's unrealisti and disgraceful to aromantic people. I'm portraying an aromantic person and I won't promote the sudden change in identity just because I also ship these two. So I've reached a possible resolution that I'm happy with and I'll build up to that as such. But st is the reason I've not been updating very much ( along with my personal life ( weird that I have one of those right ) and figuring out time to write) 
> 
>  
> 
> So without further ado , the chapter!

They all howled with excitement  as they clinked their eggnog cups and hollered.

 

  
The party was going as most did.

 

* * *

* * *

 

  
_Christine here, let me guide you through the basics of **every** party with my friends._

_  
Asssss usual I’m the designated driver, which is actually pretty fun usually. They all get drunk off their asses and it’s hilarious. _

  
** Exhibit A: Brooke Lohst. The weepy, emotional drunk. **

“ Chloe they don’t have legs! They don’t have legs! “

 

 

 

“They’re _snakes_ Brooke -“

 

 

 

 

“ or hands! Why ! Who hurt them? Why chloe **why**!”

 

 

 

 

“ jeremy I’m sorry about breaking your model star wars thingy at your birthday party- I know you worked really really hard on it- _oh my god I’m the w-worst-“_

 

 

 

 

“ it’s okay Brookie it’s okay - **wait yoU weRE THE ONE WHO BROKE IT** ?”

 

 

 

“ _**IM S O S ORRY-“**_

 

** Exhibit B: Jeremy Heere. The honest drunk. **

  
“ Chrissieeeeeeee- i thin* **hic*** k im developing feelings for ***hic*** some ***hic*** one”, he giggled.

 

 

 

 

  
“ wait what? Jeremy who?”

 

 

 

  
“ M- ***hic*** “

 

 

 

  
“ yo jere come back over, Rich has cards against humanity!”

 

 

 

  
“ COMING-“

 

 

 

  
“ I love you chrissy but that shirt isn't your * **hic** * color “ he smiled sheepishly and ran to join the game.

 

 

**  
Exhibit C: Chloe Valentine, Rich Goranski, and Jake Dillinger **

** The Happy Drunks **

  
“ MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE WAS ON _YO GABBA GABBA_ AND IVE NEVER CRIED LAUGHING SO MUCH BEFORE “

  
“ W H A T “

-

 

 

 

 

  
“ S I N G IT **W H I T N E Y**

YOURE THE **_QUEEN_** !”

 

 

 

 

  
“ I MAY BE A SHORT GUY BUT I STILL GET MORE HEAD THAN MOST S T R A I G H T WOMEN! “

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
“ I L O V E YOU BROOKIE-“

 

 

 

 

 

  
“ PLEASE HOLD ME !”

 

 

 

 

 

  
“ ANOTHER SSSSSSHOTT!”

 

  
** Exhibit D : Jenna Rolan the messy drunk, frequently switching from mood to mood. **

" DID H E J U ST G E T M C FUC KING S H O T ???" 

 

 

  
“ what do you mEAn S he dies at the end?”

 

 

 

“ SHES SO YOUNG!”

 

  
“ I FUCKING HATE YOU RICH DONT TOUCH ME-“

 

“ IM SORRY GUYS IM THE WORST I JUST -“

 

 

 

 

 

“ FUCK YOU FUCK HIM FUCK EVERYONE I HATE EVERYTHI G -“

 

 

 

 

  
“ LIFE IS JUST SO PRECIOUS AND FRAGILE AND UNDERAPPRECIATED -“

 

** Exhibit E: Michael Mell, the well versed, hard to get drunk one, but when he was intoxicated he's super affectionate and cuddly, at least way more than usual. **

  
“ Jereeeeemy- youre so warm.”

 

 

 

 

 

  
“ michael youre nuzzling me-“

 

 

 

 

“ are you _purring_ michael?”

 

 

 

“ **_shut up you furry you know you like it -_** “

* * *

* * *

  
_I  enjoy watching my friends when they're under the influence. Except for tonight, tonight I  didn't know what to think._

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Hours before.**

 

“Chris* **hic** * tine. I need to * **hic** * talk to * **hic** * you. “  
_Jeremy looked as serious as he possibly could while being piss drunk._

 

“ yeah buddy what's up ?” _I  was curious about whatever jeremy had tried to tell me earlier._

  
“ I don't think I'm * **hic** * straight.” Jeremy said matter of fact, almost nonchalant. _Meanwhile my fucking jaw was on the floor. His eyes were fuzzy and cheeks stained with red blotches from being intoxicated. His eyes were struggling to focus on my face, hell i'm sure if he can really even see it considering how wasted he Is._

  
“WAIT WHAT!” _Noticing how everyone turned to look at us in the kitchen, I cleared my throats and tried to be quieter._

  
“ What do you mean Jeremy ? Why do you think that ?” _I tried to keep from exploding as he seemed to slowly think of a response. I can't believe this is happening!_

He opened his mouth, then closed it , tilted his head and then opening it once more.

 

  
“ me and *hic* Michael almost *hic* kissed. “

 

 

"Michael and _**I**_ Jeremy, **WAIT W H A T TH E FUCK ARE YOU SERIOUS  -"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLARIFICATION ALL OF THE DRUNK TIDBITS ARE NOT IN ANY SPECIFIC ORDER OR TIME LINE A MAJORITY ARE RANDOM BITS OF THE PARTY FROM ALL OVER BUT JEREMY DID MENTION THE DEVELOPING FEELINGS BEFORE HIS LATEST CONVO WITH HER. 
> 
>  
> 
> Y'all I'm writing this instead of sleeping tonight. It's a Sunday and I have quizzes tomorrow oof oh well.
> 
>  
> 
> I love y'all so much and genuinely hope you're have a great time and that you're having a wonderful holiday season. 
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter POLL :
> 
>  
> 
> Should I do more chapters like this one from the characters POV 
> 
> Or my general third person chapters like before 
> 
>  
> 
> Answer in the comments below and tell me what you thought ! Love you guys !


End file.
